


Finding Out

by Zeepacna



Series: Family Life [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeepacna/pseuds/Zeepacna
Summary: Derek is at his college, with a baby....





	Finding Out

Stiles was enjoying being at collage. It was interesting meeting new people, he wasn’t the weird kid or the loser or the idiot who had a child in high school here, he was just Stiles. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Alexi, just, he didn’t know how to bring up that he was an 18 year old parent.

  
It was his third week of classes and Stiles was having lunch in the quad with Adrian and Lisa from his biology class when Lisa just about swooned.

  
“Why did they not warn us the trophy husbands around here look like literal gods?” Lisa told them looking at someone behind Stiles.

  
Both Stiles and Adrian turned as one to see the apparent specimen of male perfection.  
And yep there he was, all six feet of dark hair, black leather jacket and sunglasses with an adorable overall clad six month old perched on his hip.

  
Stiles sighed.

  
“I give up,” Adrian said throwing his hands in the air “There is no point. With guys like that walking around I am never going to get a date.”

  
“If it makes you feel better, at least he’s already taken.” Stiles pointed out.

  
“It’s too bad though” Lisa sighed “I just want to lick him”

  
Stiles just gave Lisa a look.

  
“What’s with the judgemental look? It’s not like I’m going to try anything. I’m allowed to window shop.” She’s told him.

  
While Stiles was trying to work out how to tell her to stop ogling the boyfriend he hadn’t mentioned, Derek walked over to their table. Lisa sat up straighter and pushed her chest out as he approached.

  
“Can we help you with…..” Lisa started to purr at Derek before trailing off when Alexi squealed in delight and launched himself at Stiles.

  
“Hey little dude, did you miss me?” Stiles asked the boy.

  
“Bah bah bah bah!” Alexi babbled delightedly at Stiles. Stiles could only grin at him.

  
“So… are you going to introduce us to your friend Stiles?” Lisa asked, she look confused as the situation.

  
Derek snorted and then had the gall to smirk when Stiles gave him a dirty look.

  
“Guys, this asshole is Derek.” Stiles said, waving a hand at Derek.

  
“I swear to god Stiles, if his first word is a swear word, I will, end you!” Derek enunciated. It was an ongoing argument.

  
“And this,” Stiles gestured to Alexi in his arms, completely ignoring Derek’s ongoing war to filter His language “is Alexi. Our son…”

  
Stiles just looked at Alexi, happy in his arms. If the two were going to judge him for having a child, he wanted to be reminded of the reason it was worth it.

  
“Dude!” Adrian was the first to speak up “you have a kid! And a hot boyfriend! And going to college! That’s, wow! I mean, my older sister was friends with a girl who got pregnant in high school and she’s only just getting into community college four years later. But look at you, what are you? Superman?” Adrian looked like he was two seconds from throwing Stiles a parade.

  
“Not superman.” Stiles laughed, “just, got lucky.” He said smiling at Derek.

  
“Yes,” Lisa murmured “You did.” She said, not taking her eyes off Derek.

  
Derek shifted slightly, looking like he was getting comfortable, but Stiles knew he was actually uncomfortable with the attention Lisa was giving him.

  
“So. Why are you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you.” Stiles asked.

  
“Your dad called, he had the early shift and was hoping we could have dinner tonight.” Derek explained, unconsciously stroking his fingers along Alexi’s head.

  
“Well, I’m done with classes for today, I just need to get a couple of books from the library and I’m got to go.” Stiles told him as he stood up and handed him Alexi.

  
“I’ll catch up with you guys on Monday.” Stiles said to Lisa and Adrian as he packed his things away.

  
“Sure thing man.” Adrian beamed at him while Lisa just murmured a ‘by Stiles’.

  
“It was nice meeting you both.” Derek told his friends.

  
“You to” Adrian smiled while Lisa leaned back with a sultry “by Derek.”

  
Both Adrian and Stiles gave her a look.

  
In the end Stiles shrugged it off and walked away.


End file.
